The Greatest District 5 Tribute in Panem
by ConfidenceCharm
Summary: Foxface made another mistake besides wolfing down some nightlock...


_AN: I've always loved the character of Foxface and how smart she was, so in this first chapter I made her do something she only ever did once in the books - she makes a mistake, only in this chapter it's because she's blinded my sentiment. In the Games, she learns not to do that again and becomes detached from the Tributes and is careful not to make alliances or associate with anybody._

"9... 10!"

Cleo excitedly bounces up, grinning, her eyes hunting enthusiastically for me. I peek out from the closet door, giggling.

5... 4...

She's trembling with excitement now. "Come oonnnn, where are you?"

3... 2... 1...

"RAAARRRRRRRR!"

I kick the closet door open and chase my baby sister around the lounge as she screams in delight, her run becoming slower and slower until I catch her and tickle her as she laughs and kicks her legs. I love seeing her so happy.

"Girls, stop making so much noise," Mom calls from the kitchen. I huff and release my sister. Can't she see that today's the day we should all be keeping calm and happy?

No, it's not that simple, Mum would say. You don't understand, Marisa. You're too young to understand.

"Go and get ready to go to... get ready to go," Mom says in a shaky voice. I frown - can't she see being anxious about it might upset Cleo?

"Come on, sweetie, the master of hide and seek will make you look even prettier," I whisper into Cleo's ear, and she grins widely, biting her tongue and nodding. She has such a contagious smile.

Cleo got the ginger gene too, but it's a nicer shade than mine. Hers is light orange, mine is just the most obnoxious shade of red. I love braiding Cleo's hair, it's always so soft and I love the way it just slips through my fingers like silk when I run my hands through it. I do a French braid for her; she looks gorgeous in a French braid. Just as I finish up on her hair, dad's home from work.

"Daddy!" Cleo yells and we both run to him and leap into his arms. He laughs, but hugs us so much tighter than usual.

"Your hair's so pretty, Cleo!" said Dad, winking at me and smiling. "Crap, I didn't get you something to wear- won't be a minute, I'll just nip out."

"No, dad, I bought me and Cleo some clothes last week," I said, grinning, pulling an excited Cleo back into her room before dad could question where I got the money. The dress I had bought for Cleo thrilled her even more - it was a simple thing, really, trading tesserae food can only buy so much. I can't hunt though, or I would have sold meat. I could never kill another living thing. I couldn't exactly sell food bought with the money my dad earns either; I had no right to sell that. I only put my name in so many times so Cleo would be happy in her new dress.

She twirls in delight, clutching the sides of her pink, patterned gown and dancing around. "It's so pretty!"

Dad suddenly comes in. "Marisa, show me what you bought for yourself." He's trying to smile, but he's glaring at me. He's figured out where I got the money.

I reluctantly follow him to my room, my head hanging in shame. He closes the door behind us and hugs me tight.

"You stupid, stupid girl - what on earth were you thinking?" he snaps, his voice trembling.

"I only put my name in a few times, dad, I swear."

"How many times is a few?"

I can't answer him.

"Marisa, how many times?" He releases me from the embrace but holds onto my shoulders tight.

I gulp. "Maybe ten or fifteen."

My dad begins to cry softly.

"Hey, it's not like I'm the only one that went in for tesserae, Dad."

"Hardly anyone goes in for tesserae here!" he snaps. "We had plenty of food, why didn't you sell that if you wanted something to wear?"

"I didn't want anything for me!" I cry. "I only got something for me because I had money left over from that dress for Cleo! I wanted to get her something from money I earned, I wanted to get her something special! If I'm reaped and can't be here for her, she has that to hold onto, doesn't she?!"

Dad falls silent.

"Marisa, you had better not be chosen, damn it, you had better not be chosen..."

Nice to know he has so much faith in me surviving the stupid Games. "I won't, Cleo and I aren't the only two kids in District 5."

Oh God, I'm such an idiot. If I want to be there for Cleo, why did I even put my stupid name in so many times?

No, it'll be okay, I've escaped reaping before. It'll be okay. It has to be.

_AN: iz it gud? PLZ TELL ME FANGZ! oh god I'm kidding I'm sorry I am not affiliated with goffik_


End file.
